


Together

by OldMyth



Series: Boostle for monkey [3]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Another drabble, college AU.Ted is upset, Michael makes things better.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Boostle for monkey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Together

By the time he comes back, Michael is already asleep on his bed. He doesn’t even bother and sits down on the floor, back against his bed as he mumbles angrily. He reaches for a book, but he isn’t in the mood so seconds later he pushes it away and looks up at the tv. Michael was watching something on Netflix, some toons about a girl who has adventures and it looks nice. Just thinking about it makes his anger melt. To think of how a football player, a rising star in university, looks for cute toons to be able to fall asleep comfortably…? Ted turns around, resting against the bed as he watches the blond, who’s snoring lightly, laying on his side.

He doesn’t understand it either, how someone like him, handsome, tall and a sport person likes to come to his dorm and spend the whole day with _him_. Michael could, easily, date any pretty student around, he could spend the whole day with his friends and nights out with them drinking and partying, but instead, he comes to talk to him, to listen to him talk about his favorite class, to his nerd talk, and watch movies on Fridays with him, either from Netflix or if he has some money, invite him out to the cinema.

There’s a long sigh and after a few moments, he notices how Michael stirs and opens his eyes, blinking slowly. He looks disoriented and cute. Ted narrows his eyes.

“… Why are you looking at me like that?” He swallows and instinctively, reaches with this hand to wipe his chin, check if he hasn’t been drooling on Ted’s pillow _again_.

“I only left for five minutes.”

“Sorry, I was tired after training today,” he smiles sleepily and drags himself to the edge of the bed. “What are you doing there?”

With how close Michael is, and how he seems to not be ashamed nor afraid, Ted is the first one to pull away, turning to the tv again.

“You were taking all the bed for yourself.”

He was pretending to be upset about it until he heard some rustling and when he turned around, he caught Michael rolling back against the wall and patting the space next to him.

Ted didn’t move, but Michael kept smiling.

After a few moments, Ted sighed and climbed up the bed to lay down next to his best friend. He could hear Hilda in the background talking to her mother. It was a nice show.

“Why are you here?”

“What do you mean? I’m always here.”

“…” Ted shrugged and closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

There was silence for a moment, and Ted didn’t dare to open his eyes. He wasn’t okay and he didn’t want to snap at him for something that wasn’t his fault. He still had his eyes closed when he heard a sigh and then felt an arm wrapping around him. Ted tensed up immediately.

“It’s okay, Teddy.” He could _hear_ a smile in his voice. “You don’t have to go back to them.”

Ted’s eyes opened wide.

When his phone rang, he walked out to avoid Michael listening to any embarrassing family discussion, but it seems it was useless. He heard everything. There was no doubt about it. Now he knows how awful his family is, and how he hates to be around them.

“It’s fine.” Michael continued, resting his head on top of his. While his voice was sweet, comforting and his scent was filling his lungs, Ted was still in shock. “ **I’ll be your family**.”

It didn’t take long for Ted to break. Desperate hands reaching to cling for the football player as if his life depended on it. Quiet sobbing filling the silence of the room that Netflix left.

“ **I’ll be your family, Teddy.** ”


End file.
